Gowron
Gowron, son of M'Rel, was Chancellor of the Klingon High Council in the late 24th Century. He ruled during the Klingon Civil War, Klingon-Cardassian War, and the Dominion War. He was killed by Worf in 2375. Early Career Before 2367, Gowron was a political outsider on the Klingon High Council, who often challenged their decisions. After the death of Chancellor K'mpec, Gowron and Duras, son of Ja'rod became the two leading candidates for leadership of the council. It was suspected that Gowron had in fact poisoned K'mpec to advance his career although many believe that K'mpec was indeed poisoned by Duras. Duras attempted to kill Gowron during the Rite of Succession, but the attempt failed. Duras was killed by a Starfleet officer, Worf, thus ensuring Gowron's election as Chancellor. (TNG: "Reunion") Klingon Civil War Following Gowron's election, Duras's sisters, Lursa and B'Etor attempted to challenge Gowron's office. They appealed the High Council to install Toral, the illegitimate son of Duras, as Council leader. The resulting division of loyalty in the council sparked the Klingon Civil War in late 2367. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I"). After a few weeks Gowron's side was victorious. With the help of the Federation, Duras's family was exposed of having ties with the Romulan Star Empire. In addition, Gowron reinstated the House of Mogh because of the actions of Worf and his brother Kurn coming to his aid in the conflict.(TNG: "Redemption, Part II") Later Career In the aftermath of the war, Gowron found it was best to avoid calling attention to the Federation's support during the war. He ordered all official accounts of the events to omit the Federation's involvement. (TNG: "Unification, Part I") When a clone of Kahless the Unforgettable was created in 2369, Gowron dismissed his right to rule the Empire. He became worried, however, that the clone's existence would plunge the Klingon Empire into another civil war. In order to keep the peace, he agreed to support Kahless as the spiritual leader of his people, while Gowron would remain leader of the Council. (TNG: "Rightful Heir") In 2371, a Klingon named Kozak was killed in an accident at Quark's Bar on Deep Space 9. D'Ghor, posing as Kozak's brother, made a claim before Gowron and the Council to the House of Kozak, but Gowron temporarily transferred leadership of the House of Kozak to Quark, who had secretly married Kozak's widow, Grilka. Together, they proved to Gowron that D'Ghor had dishonored himself by trying to finanically ruin Kozak for years. D'Ghor challenged Quark to personal combat, but Quark refused to fight. D'Ghor was about to kill the unarmed Ferengi when Gowron intervened, discommendated D'Ghor, proclaimed the House of Kozak would become the House of Grilka and commended the Ferengi on his uncommon bravery. (DS9: "The House of Quark") As the cold war between the Dominion and the Alpha Quadrant escalated during the 2370s, Gowron took prominent Klingon General Martok as his military advisor. Martok had secretly been replaced by a changeling, and used his position to influence Gowron's military discisions. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising"). When a civilian revolt took over Cardassia Prime in 2372, Martok spread misinformation that the Cardassian uprising had been supported by the Dominion. He led Gowron to believe that the civilian-led Detapa Council had been replaced by changelings. Seeking to protect the Empire, Gowron ordered the invasion of the Cardassian Union. The move was condemned by the Federation Council, and Gowron withdrew from the Khitomer Accords, ending the decades long alliance with the Federation. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") The invasion was largely a failure, however Gowron declared victory in order to avoid assassination attempts. He fortified his positions in Cardassian space and continued expanding the borders of the Empire. He also ordered several attacks on Romulan targets on the Klingon-Romulan border. (DS9: "Hippocratic Oath") In late 2372, Gowron demanded that the Federation withdraw from the Archanis sector, in particular Archanis IV. During this time, the Dominion planted false information in Starfleet through Odo that Gowron, not Martok, was a changeling spy. (DS9: "Broken Link") Starfleet sent a team to Klingon military headquarters on Ty'Gokor to expose Gowron. Eventually they discovered that Martok was, in fact, the changeling, and Gowron's men killed it. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") After the Cardassians joined the Dominion in 2373, Gowron reinstated the Khitomer Accords, and posted a permanent contingent of Klingon officers on the Cardassian border at station Deep Space 9, commanded, ironically, by the real Martok. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") The Dominion War In early 2374, Gowron was reluctant to involve the Empire in Operation Return. However, he was later pursuaded to assist Captain Sisko's forces by Martok and Worf. (DS9: "Favor the Bold", "Sacrifice of Angels") Martok's actions in the war had made him a prominent figure throughout the Empire and was regarded by the Klingon people as their saviour. Threatened by Martok's growing political influence, Gowron took direct control of the Klingon Defense Force in 2375, and began to undermine Martok's military strategies. (DS9: "When It Rains...") Martok refused to challenge Gowron after such dishonorable actions. Instead Gowron was challenged by a member of Martok's house, Worf. Worf defeated Gowron in combat, killing him, and passed the leadership of the High Council to Martok. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") Even though Gowron's actions toward the end of his life were clearly dishonorable, he died in honorable combat (Worf even performed the Klingon death ritual over the body) and so it is likely that Gowron ascended to Sto-vo-kor after his death. Memorable Quotes * Gowron: You will die slowly, Duras. * Gowron: You have made many enemies, Worf. Fortunately, I am not one of them! See Also *TNG recurring character appearances *DS9 recurring character appearances Category:Klingon military personnel Category:Klingons de:Gowron fr:Gowron